The InkSea Hotel: After the Events
by Octoling-Mindy
Summary: [Parody of The Shining] A continuation of the InkSea Hotel story I've made. [Rated T for swearing, use of alcohol, blood, violence, character death.]
1. Chapter 1 - In the Forest

Chapter 1 - In the Forest

Minka breathed heavily, hiding behind a tree.

She had just ran from the snowcat into the forest, but the only thing she heard was her fast heartbeat.

_I can't believe this was happening, _Minka thought, looking around herself.

The female inkling's short hair whipped around her face as the cool wind from the winter hit her face. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the chilly winds on her coat.

_I need to get to the snowcat and ride out of here, _she thought.

She only stood still, her legs shivering with chills. She didn't want to move. Mark told her that her best friend was behind them, and then told her to run into the woods. Minka sighed, her breath shown as an icy white cloud.

"I need to get to the snowcat," Minka stuttered. She started to walk slowly, her shoes soaked in the snow.

As the snowcat came into her view, Minka stopped, hiding behind another tree.

_Is it truly safe to go?_

The worries Minka had were making her think.

_What happens if Mindy's out there? _

_Did she get Mark? _

_Is he dead? _

Minka shook her head, breathing in, then out.

"I can do this."

Minka dashed to the snowcat with a few slips. She got into the driver's side and saw Mark was gone.

Gasping, she gripped the knife from the seat, placing it near her. She started up the snowcat and pressed the gas pedal.

The snowcat started to move with a somewhat slow pace, but at least it was moving away.

Moving away from the horror of the hotel.

* * *

Minka went down the hill, riding the snowcat.

"Finally, I'm going to be safe!" Minka told herself. She stopped the snowcat for a moment to warm up her hands. She looked around herself.

_Still nighttime? How long have I been riding this thing?_

Minka couldn't get a bar for her phone. She sighed, annoyed. Placing her phone back in her coat pocket, Minka continued to drive the snowcat.

* * *

Inkopolis Square came into view.

_Yes! _Minka thought, parking the snowcat to a stop. She jumped out and ran towards the tower of the Square.

She stopped as she got to the tower. Minka sat down, her hand on her chest. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

_I need sleep, _Minka thought.

She stood up and walked to the apartment building.

* * *

Minka closed her eyes as she turned on the lights of her apartment. She mumbled, turning it off.

She took out her phone, turning on the phone flashlight.

"Better," Minka told herself.

Minka walked over to the bed. She laid down on it. She then closes her eyes, starting to snore.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Pantry

Chapter 2 - The Pantry

"Mark? Mark? _Wake up_!"

Mark opened his eyes quickly by the sound of Mindy's voice snapping at him. He looked around to see he was in the pantry. He tried to move but realized he couldn't.

He looked down and saw that he was tied up in a chair, his hands bound behind him with rope. He tried moving his hands, but his skin was only getting scratched by the rope.

Mark looked up at Mindy. He felt something on his forehead.

"Mindy?" he spoke softly.

Mindy looked down at him.

"Why?"

Mindy pushed up her glasses. "You're asking me _why_ I did this? Really?"

Mark sighed. "Can I just go?"

The octoling rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Mark. Can't let you go." She was holding an axe in her left hand. "You and the others wanted to leave. This hotel wants you to stay." She smiles, unsettling Mark.

"Has anyone talked to you? Why are you acting this way?" Mark asked with worry.

"You said you were _gonna_ get me a doctor, but what do you do? Leave me here to _die_ in the snow!" Mindy snapped. "Did you want me to _die_?"

Mark blinked away the tears in his eyes. "No, I don't. You're just a little unstable."

"A _little_ unstable?" Mindy asked harshly. "No! I'm fully pissed off!" She quickly swung the axe over Mark's head. "Since you hit me with a bat, I'll gave you the handle of the axe!" She giggles with a wide smile.

Mark spoke. "You threatened me, though."

"_Threatened_ you?" Mindy mocked. "I only wanted to bash your brains in, how hard would that be? It would've been a quick swing of the bat."

Mark silenced himself.

"Not gonna talk, huh?" Mindy walked over to him, placing the blade of the axe near his neck.

"Just get over with," Mark whispered. "Kill me."

She pulls the blade away from his neck. "Now you _want_ to die? Come on! Why aren't you fighting?"

Mark looked down at the floor.

"Hey, look around the walls. You may find something that I made you," Mindy told him.

Mark looked around at the walls that he could see. He saw that the left wall had blood on it. He gasped.

The words on the wall read: _All work and no play makes Mindy a bored octo. _

Mark felt himself become fearful. "Where did you get the blood?" he stuttered.

"From one of the victims I killed."

"Are you using me as bait?"

"Am I _using_ you as _bait_?" Mindy paused. "Yes! Yes I am! You see, I've been talking to someone. _He _wants you to suffer for you treating me like shit!"

"Who's that?" Mark asked.

"I can't tell you," Mindy says in a singsong voice. "He only talks to me, Mark. You can't talk to him, or even see him!"

Mindy opens up the metal door. "Before I go," she says, a wide smile showing up on her lips. "You can stay awhile, right?" She suddenly starts to laugh madly.

Mark's eyes widened. He was scared of what the octoling was becoming. He was wanting to stop her from whatever she was planning to do, but at the same time, had an understanding. The hotel was driving her insane. With her sanity slowly going, she now was a blood hungry killer.

As the laughter stopped, she walked out of the door, axe in hand.

The metal door closed on Mark. The only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3 - Talking With the Bartender

Chapter 3 - Talking With the Bartender

Mindy walked into the Gold Room, seeing nobody dancing in the big glamorous room. She sat at the bar, waiting for the bartender to appear. She hummed to herself, tapping the bar counter lightly.

"_Hello, miss." _

Mindy looked up. "Hey, Daniel. The usual, sir."

_Daniel nodded, grabbing the bottle of Bourbon Whiskey. He poured it into a cup, put ice into the cup, and gave it to her. _

Mindy takes a sip, smiling. "Chilly in here, isn't it?"

"_Yes, miss," Daniel said. He changed the subject. "Where is that other squid?" _

"In the pantry, Daniel. You told me to wrap him up in there with rope, remember?" Mindy smirked.

"_Right. Have you made him bleed yet?" _

"Not right away, Daniel." Mindy took another sip of her drink. "He's just sitting there, probably thinking about how he's gonna get out of that room."

_Daniel nods, smiling. "That's great to hear. Now, what about the other?" _

"Minka? She escaped," Mindy told him.

_Daniel sighed. He turned away from Mindy, muttering curses. _

Mindy silenced herself, taking yet another sip of her drink.

"_Did you ignore her?" _

"Yes. She doesn't bother me as much as _he_ does." Mindy looked up from her drink. "I'm not gonna hunt her down."

"_What happens if she tells everyone down there about the hotel?" Daniel asked her with a smirk. _

Mindy gasped. "You're right!" She covered her face with her right hand. "I'm such an idiot!"

_Daniel's smirk dropped from his lips. "It's alright, Mindy. You can worry about her later." _

Mindy drops her right hand on the counter. "You sure?"

_Daniel places his right hand over hers. "I'm sure you'll get to her, but just not now. You have someone else to be worried about." _

"If you say so, Daniel. If you say so." She giggled quietly, smiling weakly. She then finished her drink, letting the alcohol burn down her throat.

"_Would another drink make you feel better, miss?" Daniel asked. _

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, though."

_Daniel lets go of her hand. "I forgot to ask, how have you been?" _

"I'm fine, just, you know, I've got a drink in one hand, and an axe in the other." She laughs out loud.

_Daniel chuckled. "Yup. Understanding feeling, isn't it?" _

"I thought you were just a bartender here, Daniel. You understand?"

"_Kind of. Sometimes, when no one's in here, I drink my cares away. I don't wanna feel down or upset. I just wanna feel woozy, then black out the next." _

Mindy sighed quietly. "Really? Wow. I just learned something new about you, Daniel. Thanks for sharing that with me."

"_I'm always here to talk, miss," Daniel says as he walks out from behind the bar. _

Mindy looks over to her right.

_Daniel takes a seat on the stool. "I'm always here to talk." He wraps his left arm around her shoulders. _

Mindy looked away. She nods without comment.

_Daniel plants a kiss on her cheek. "Ready to leave, miss?" _

Mindy nods. "Yeah. I'll see you later."

_Daniel lets go of the octoling, who now stood up from her seat. "See you later, or whenever you come by here, Mindy," he says, turning to look at her. _

"Yup," Mindy says as she walks out of the Gold Room.

* * *

"Axe!" A swing of an axe in the air.

"Murder!" Her left hand gripped tightly on the polished wooden handle.

"Kill!" Mindy called out into the lobby. She looked around at all of the decor and history that were displayed on the walls.

She hummed quietly to herself as she walked into the section of the hotel where the lone desk stood.

She saw the typewriter and sat down at the desk. Mindy sees a piece of paper still in it. She takes it out, reading it over.

"Nope! Not using that!" She crumples up the paper into a ball and throws it into a small trash bin.

She places a new piece of paper into the typewriter and starts to type away at the keys, smiling as she does it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Worrying

Chapter 4 - Worrying

Minka woke up the next morning, yawning softly.

_Great night sleep, just what I needed, _Minka thought as she sat up from her bed, seeing the bright sun shining from her windows.

She walked into the kitchen, getting ready to make herself breakfast. She rubbed her eyes, stretching her arms and legs.

Minka's eyes widened before she opened a wooden cabinet. A wash of worry got into her.

_I can't just stay here and act like nothing happened, _she thought. _I need to find Mark and get him out of there! _

She rushed back into the bedroom, grabbing clothes from the drawers. She changed herself in the bathroom and then got on her shoes. Minka speed walked out of the apartment, locking the door.

* * *

Minka was now riding up the hill with the snowcat. Suddenly, the vehicle stopped.

"Damn it! Gas is gone!" She zipped up her coat, unlocking herself from the seat. She opened up the trunk, seeing a gasoline tank. She grabbed it and filled up the snowcat.

After that was done, Minka got the snowcat working again. It continued up the hill.

* * *

The InkSea Hotel came into view. Minka smiled, parking the snowcat.

"I'm welcomed yet again, aren't I?" Minka asked herself, jumping out of the machine.

The hotel's roof was covered in snow from the winter that began when they were all staying there.

Minka walked up to the main door entrance, knocking on it. She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it. It opened with a small creek.

_Mindy forgot to lock the door, _Minka thought, walking into the hotel. She closed the door behind herself.

* * *

Walking down to the lobby was like deja vu for Minka. Her head felt a bit dizzy. She groaned.

She then saw Mindy sitting there, hearing the typing of the keys. Minka's eyes widened.

_She needs to get out of here! _Minka thought.

The typing stopped. Minka hid behind a wall. She peeked in, seeing Mindy looking around. Minka saw that the octoling stood up from her chair and grabbed the axe that was beside her.

"Anyone here?" Mindy's voice echoed throughout the room.

Minka sighed quietly, walking out of her hiding place.

"Hey, Mindy. It's me," Minka says, walking cautiously towards her.

Mindy looked at her, gripping the axe tightly. "Minka? What are you doing here?" The octoling looked confused.

"I'm here for Mark! I know he's in here somewhere!" Minka yelled. "Where is he?"

"Do you mind following me?" Mindy smiled. "I'll show you where he is."

Minka gulped. She nods.

The two began to walk out of the room, Minka behind Mindy.

* * *

"Guess who visited you, Mark!" Mindy opened the door to the pantry.

"_Minka_?" Mark snapped. "What is she doing here?"

Minka waved at Mark. The two stepped into the room. Mindy closed the metal door.

"You said you wanted to see him, right?" Mindy asked. Minka nodded.

Mindy opened the pantry door. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk to each other."

The octoling left, the door closing.

Minka looked at Mark. "Don't worry, I'll get you out." Minka starts to untie the knots from the rope.

After some minutes, Mark was free. He stood up, groaning with pain. "Thanks. Now I need to grab a knife from the kitchen."

"Good plan. I've got the snowcat outside."

* * *

Mindy opened up the pantry door to the surprise of Mark knocking her out with a punch.

The two squids dragged her into the pantry, rushing out as she mutters curses.

Mark locks the pantry door. He breathes in, then out. He walks away from the door, grabbing a knife from the pillar.

"Mark!" Mindy's voice screams through the metal door. "I need to _kill_ you!"

Minka's heart was beating fast. "Let's get out of here!"

Mark nods. The two squids leave the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Duty is not Complete

Chapter 5 - The Duty is not Complete

Mindy was sitting on the floor, her back against the cold metal door. Her head was buried in her knees.

"_Trapped again?" Daniel's voice called out to her. _

Mindy stood up, backing away from the door. "I'm so sorry. They were quick with their work!"

"_I'll let you out, but you must get them, alright?" _

Mindy nods as the metal door opens up. She steps out, still holding the axe.

* * *

Mindy walked around the halls of the hotel's second floor, calling out to her next victims.

She starts swinging the air with the axe, getting slowly annoyed.

"_Where_ are _**you**__?_" Mindy yelled throughout the hallway. "I swear on my _axe_ that you'll _be_ dead! One way or _another_!"

She then silenced herself, listening.

The hallway creeped with silence.

Mindy groaned angrily. "Come on _**out**_!"

She passed by a wooden door, hearing muffled sounds from inside. She stops and walks back to the door, placing her ear against it.

She smirks, backing away from the door.

With a quick swing of the axe, the blade hits the door. Shrill screaming can be heard from inside.

Mindy continued bashing the blade against the wooden door. Muttering was now being heard inside.

"I'm _back!_" Mindy says in a singsong voice, a smirk on her lips. Her face was pressed up against the hole she had made. She unlocks the door with her right hand.

Stepping inside, she sees no one inside.

Mindy rolls her eyes. "Seriously? Hiding again?"

She walks over to the bathroom door, knocking on it.

"You two hiding in there?"

Silence.

She stomps her left boot in anger. She backs away from the door, axe ready to be swung.

She then hears something _click _open inside the room.

Silence yet again.

Mindy huffs, tightly holding the axe. She looks around herself, sighing. She turns around and sees the hotel room door was now open.

_Damn it! _Mindy thought.

* * *

"What a waste of my time," Mindy told herself, leaning on a wall in the lobby. She still held the axe in her left hand.

"_Couldn't find them, miss?" _

"Yeah, couldn't find them."

_Daniel walked over to the octoling. "So, you're giving up on finding them?" _

Mindy shakes her head. "No, I'm not. I just need a drink, something to distract me from how angry I am."

"_Calming down?" Daniel questioned her. _

Mindy nods, still holding the axe. "Anger has it's days, Daniel. I'm starting to get a headache from my own yelling." She rubbed her temple with her right hand.

_Daniel stood next to her. "You can drop the axe, miss." _

"No, never."

_Daniel sighs. "Alright, if you say so. I can see where you are struggling. You are struggling with your mind. The right and wrong." _

Mindy shrugged her shoulders. "Still, I hate _him_, but the other, I don't know."

"_The girl. Do you want her dead?" the bartender asked. _

"Maybe hurt, but not dead."

"_She was the one screaming, miss. When you were bashing down that door, she was screaming her lungs out." _

Mindy looked over at him.

_Daniel got closer to her. "You want to get revenge on them ruining your plan? To make a correction?" _

"A _correction_? What about that?" Mindy asked.

"_You have to correct them, miss. Make them believe you've changed, then __**snap**__!" Daniel slashes his hand across his throat, giving an illusion to a slit throat. _

Mindy giggled. "Seems plausible, sir. Do I have to hide the axe somewhere?"

"_Take the axe to the Gold Room. I'll hide it behind the bar. Lead them into there, get them a drink, and the rest will work from there." _

"Alright, Daniel. Thanks for the talk."

"_No, thank __you __for helping." Daniel waved at her as he walked away from her. _


	6. Chapter 6 - Lies

Chapter 6 - Lies

Minka and Mark were hiding somewhere on the third floor of the hotel.

"You didn't have to scream, Minka," Mark told her.

"I know, I just panicked." Minka sighed to herself, covering her own mouth.

Mark looked through the peephole in the door. He sees something out there and hides back behind the bed.

"So, the plan will be to scare her out of her wits, and then-"

Mark's words get cut off by a knock at the door.

_Why is she knocking? _Mark thought.

"She's knocking, should we?"

Minka responded. "Just keep the knife with you, Mark."

He walked up to the door, knife in hand. He unlocked and opens the door to see Mindy, smiling.

"Hey, you two. Sorry about scaring you. I've just been a little stressed, you know."

"It's alright, Mindy. We all have to leave this place," Mark told her.

"Leaving? No, no." Mindy paused. "I was wanting you two to come down to the Gold Room."

"Why?" Mark questioned her.

Mindy looked away from him for a second. "Seemed like you and Minka wanted something to drink."

"We can't drink _that_ stuff!" Minka spoke, standing up.

"Come on, it'll be fun, promise."

Mark looked over at Minka. "Let's just trust her. She may be telling the truth for once."

Minka walked over to Mark, standing beside him. "Okay, I'll trust you then.

"Follow me, you two."

* * *

The three made it to the Gold Room.

"You two can sit at one of the tables. I'll grab the drinks." Mindy walked over to the bar. Minka and Mark sat down at the table that was near the bar.

_Nobody's over there, though, _Mark thought.

"Is she crazy? Nobody's over there," Minka whispered to Mark.

Mark nods, not wanting to talk further. He was still a bit nervous of what Mindy was trying to do with him.

"Here's the drinks. You don't have to pay for them," Mindy says, giving the drinks to them.

_Why is there suddenly drinks here? _Mark thought, now looking at the bar that was now fully stocked.

Minka pushed her drink away. "I'm not wanting to drink, but thank you."

Mindy sat down at the table. "I'm so glad that the three agents are back together again, you know? Hanging out in a great hotel."

_She's lost it, _Minka thought, looking away from the octoling.

Mark held his drink, but he didn't do anything with it. He was skeptical of this set up.

"There's something fishy about this, no offence," Mark said. "Why are you being so nice now? Before, you were screaming your lungs out angrily."

Mindy smiled. "Alright, I'll be real with you two." The smile faded from her lips. "Was there something wrong with the hotel that made you leave?"

"No, it wasn't the hotel," Minka told her. "It was you."

"_Me_?" Mindy asked. "What did I do wrong? I'm just watching the place."

Mark sighed to himself. "You've lost it. You killed Lizzie for squid's sake!" He slammed his hands on the table, the sound echoing inside the room.

Mindy rolls her eyes. "I'll leave you two be. I have to talk to someone." She then stood up and walked out of the room.

Minka spoke. "Just relax, Mark. Maybe take a sip of your drink?"

Mark looked down at the drink. He took a sip, swallowing the alcohol. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Mark placed the drink down on the table.

"How are you feeling?"

Mark looked at Minka. He groaned. "Not fine, my head is starting to pound slowly." He rubbed his temples.

Minka pushed the drink away from her, not wanting to take a sip.

Mark suddenly yawned. "I'm tired," he muttered.

_Oh no! _Minka thought. She rushed over to his side. "Don't fall asleep. I'll see if there is water anywhere."

Mark nods, groaning from the pain in his head. Minka dashed out of the Gold Room, walking down the hallway.

* * *

Mindy walks back into the Gold Room, seeing Mark slumped over the table, asleep.

_Perfect, _Mindy thought with a smirk. She walked over to him, dragging him out of the room.

As she got out of the Gold Room, she heard footsteps from her left.

"_You got him once again?" Daniel asked, walking over to her. _

Mindy nods. "What did I tell you? The drink trap was a great way to get them sleepy."

"_Where's the other?" _

"Minka? She must be somewhere around here. I didn't see her when I walked in there."

_Daniel smiles. "I'll look for her, miss. In the meantime, get this squid into the pantry yet again." _

"I will."


	7. Chapter 7 - Manipulation

Chapter 7 - Manipulation

Mark opened his eyes slowly.

He was now back in the pantry. The door was closed shut. Mark looked around and saw no one with him.

His hands were tied yet again by rope. He groaned softly.

_I hope Minka's alright, _a thought went through his mind. Mark shook his head.

The metal door opened, revealing Mindy, holding the axe. She closes the door behind her. The octoling then walked around Mark, who was in a chair. She then stopped and turned her body towards him.

"You really think I'd let you go that easily, huh?" Mindy gave a small glare, almost looking down to him.

The male inkling looked up at her. "You are sick. You can't do this to your friends."

Mindy smiled at the words he said. "But, I can. You see, this is all real. You are not living a dream."

"I know!" Mark snapped. "Just get me and Minka out of this mess! It's _you _that's the problem!"

Mindy shushes him with a small smile. "Do you think about _my_ needs for once? No. You only care about your friends!"

Mark rolls his eyes. He mutters to himself.

Mindy tightens her grip on the axe's handle, anger filling her blood. "I like you, Mark. You are brave, kind, a great squid to be friends with."

_What is she saying? _Mark thought, confused.

"What? I'm sorry but, what are you saying, Mindy?"

Mindy sighs to herself. "You think I don't know? I know how you look at me, Mark. I know you like me. More than friends, right?" Mindy pushes up her glasses. "Why do you think I would kill you?"

_Don't give into the niceness, _Mark thought.

Mindy walks a bit closer to him.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Are _you _out of _your_ mind, Mark?" Mindy questioned. "I've always liked you. Why are you shocked? You should be excited that I know."

"I didn't want you to know, Mindy. I wanted to keep it to myself." Mark looked down to the floor, ashamed.

"Hey, why are you so sad?" Mindy placed her right hand under his chin. She picked up his head, making him look up at her. "Something wrong?"

Mark looked away. "I've been crushing on an insane octoling. Is this going to be my end? Dying?"

Mindy looks at him, concerned. "Why are you thinking like that?"

Mark looks back at the octoling. "Are you seriously asking me a question like that? You have a weapon in your hand."

Mindy drops the axe, the weapon making a loud bang as it hits the ground.

_Is she going to let me go? _Mark thought.

"Mark, you should know that I would never hurt you," Mindy tells him, smiling sweetly.

Mark blinked away the tears that were starting to fill his eyes. "Are you being serious with me right now?"

Mindy then looks away from Mark. The metal door slowly opened.

"I need to go. I'll come back for you." Mindy stepped away from the inkling, picking up the axe.

Mark nods with a sad smile on his lips.

* * *

_Is Mark that easy to make his mind change perspectives?_ Mindy thought, walking around the hotel's halls. She giggles to herself.

"That just has to be his deep love to me," Mindy muttered to herself with a smirk. "You know, I could have killed him in that moment, but I just want to play with him for a bit more."

"_How is that squid doing, miss?" _

Mindy turned around.

"Daniel, sir. He is doing great."

_Daniel walked over to the octoling, smiling. "Are you making him feel at ease?" _

Mindy nods.

"_Wonderful, Mindy. I've been looking for Minka. Do you think she is somewhere on the second floor?" _

"Maybe? Could you check the other floors?"

_Daniel nods. "Sure thing, miss." Daniel starts to walk away, but he stops, looking back at Mindy. "Reminder, don't get attached to him. You still feel the anger, right?" _

Mindy smiled. "Yes, yes I do."

_Daniel nods again, turned away from her. He continues his walk towards the second floor stairs. _


	8. Chapter 8 - Doubt

Chapter 8 - Doubt

_Should I be doubting myself? _Mark thought, looking around at the pantry's walls. _Should I stop and ask her a question? Like, if I asked her if she could get us out of here, could she? I know she is deeply losing her patience, but I just want her to know, _Mark's thought process stopped as the metal door opened.

Mindy walked in, smiling. The axe was being held tightly in her left hand.

Mark sighed quietly to himself. "Mindy, look. I just want you to be okay. You don't have to do any of this."

Mindy looked over at him with a slight glare. "Mark, you said that I was insane, and I should be _killing_ you." Mindy walked over to him.

Mark gulped. He looked up at her, fear in his blood. "I didn't mean it like that, Mindy," he stuttered, smiling nervously.

"Really?" Mindy smiled. "Did you _really_ care about me?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I did." The male inkling looked at the blade of the axe. It had dried up blood, but it was still sharp.

Mindy rolled her eyes. "Why are you so scared of me?" She looks into his eyes. "I thought you were brave, _Mark_."

Mark's heart raced. "You really shouldn't be treating me this way. It feels out of place."

The octoling giggles, smiling wide. "Come on, I'm just showing the real me."

"So, you are saying that _killing_ your _friends_ is showing _your_ true colors?" Mark asked loudly.

Mindy was taken aback by Mark's attitude. "Mark, darling, it was in the _past._"

"They are still our friends!" Mark yelled. "I will not give up on them!"

Mindy sighed sadly. She then shushed him.

_What is she planning now? _Mark thought.

"Look at you. Snapping at me for what I did."

"It was _your_ fault that we came to this hotel in the _first_ place! We didn't know how it was going to do this to us, did _we_?" Mark's vision was starting to blur with tears. Emotions were all over the place. _Feeling anger, now you are feeling guilt? How could you control yourself? _

Mindy looked at Mark, who was now softly sobbing to himself, his head hung low. Mindy looked down at him, trying to hide a smirk.

"Are you going to kill me now? You have already damaged me enough."

Mindy placed her free hand on his shoulder. Mark didn't look up at her.

"You seem to be broken inside and out. Almost just like how I felt being here, it's very enjoyable to see."

Mark finally looked up at her. "You are _sick_ and demented," Mark whispered.

Mindy muttered to herself quietly, looking away from a mess of an inkling's sanity.

"Look at me."

Mindy looked back at him.

"_You_ should be the one dying, Mindy."

Mindy stared at him. She gripped the axe's handle tightly. She was about ready to snap. "You."

Mark yelled, "Just stop standing there! Let me-"

Mindy swung the axe with anger. She aimed for his neck, and it worked. The male inkling's head came off his body, his neck spraying blood. Mark's head fell to the floor. She then continued to beat up his body with the blade of the axe, almost taking pleasure from it.

As her anger slowly disappears, she pants, almost like she had been running. She drops the now blood covered axe, smiling. She got down on her knees, the coldness of the floor touching her skin.

"I did it," she says, starting to laugh. "I _did_ it!" She throws her head back, laughing her lungs out. Blood is on parts of her armor and pale skin. She looks around at everything she has done in this room. She feels free, like something was released from her body.

The metal door opened. The octoling continued to laugh with no care in the world.

"_Miss? You alright?" Daniel's voice called out. _

Mindy's laughter slowly stops. She sighs to herself, standing up.

"_You must've had a fun time in here," Daniel said with a smile as he walked into the pantry. He then saw the mangled up body in a chair. He smirked. "You did this?" _

Mindy nodded with a smile.

_Daniel walked over to her. He loosened his black tie. "Guess manipulation worked. Now, what are you going to do about her?" _

Mindy looks away. "I really don't know right away. Maybe just let her go?"

_Daniel shakes his head. "No, you can't. Is she the one that gets you annoyed beyond hell? Was she the one that screamed while you were trying to kill her?" _

Mindy's eyes widened. _Everything he said is true, right? _

Mindy looks into his eyes. "Are you being true with me?"

"_I'm being absolutely serious right now." _

Mindy clapped her hands together. "That's good. I'm not crazy."

_Daniel nods. He stepped closer to her, caressing her cheek. "You're not crazy, miss. It's you, the real you." _

Mindy smiled, blushing lightly.

* * *

Minka was on the second floor of the hotel, hiding in her hotel room. She had no idea where Mark was. The worry was starting to eat at her mind.

_Just need to hide in the bathroom, and do not make a sound, _Minka thought.

She tiptoes to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Minka sighed softly. She then looks at the window.

_Maybe I can get out of here? Do I need to find a weapon? _

Minka unlocked the door, stepping out of the bathroom.

_I need to find a weapon, _she thought.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Last Victim

Chapter 9 - The Last Victim

Minka walked around the second floor cautiously. She looked around herself every second. The paranoia was getting to her.

_Just calm down, _Minka thought.

She took a deep breath and continued to walk around.

_You know, this was a bad idea going out here. Maybe I should go back, _Minka thought, stopping in her tracks. She nodded to herself, knowing that Mindy may be looking around for her. Minka dashed back to her room.

She locked the door and ran to the bathroom, hiding in it. She sighed softly, catching her breath.

"Hopefully she won't find me," Minka whispered to herself. The inkling was not sure where Mark was, and she still had questions about the hotel.

She closed the bathroom door, locking it.

* * *

_Where could that last victim be? _

Mindy swung the axe in the air, a wide grin on her face. She sighed, looking around herself. She was on the second floor of the hotel.

"Come out! Come out!" Mindy yelled throughout the hall. She turned a corner, hearing something from down the hall.

_Are you really bad at this game, Minka? _Mindy smirked.

* * *

Minka was trying to open up the frozen window. She struggled and struggled until her arms gave out.

_Damn it! _Minka thought. _Is there another way out? _

Minka then heard a knock at the main room's door.

"Oh no," Minka whispered.

She then heard wood breaking. Mindy was wreaking the door to get in.

_How in the hell am I going to escape with her over there? _

Minka then heard the main door being opened.

"I know where you are, you bastard!" Mindy shouted inside the room.

Minka tried to hold in her breath. She couldn't make a sound with the octoling in the room.

_Please, just leave me alone! _Minka pleaded in her head. She got down on her knees, placing her hands as if she was praying to the Great Zapfish.

A knock on the bathroom door.

Minka's panic rises.

Another knock.

Minka doesn't answer.

Mindy slams the door with the axe with rage. As the axe rips through the wood, Minka looks at it with horror.

As the axe pulled away from the gaping hole it left, Mindy poked her head in, grinning from ear to ear. She then reached in, going to unlock the door. She stops moving her hand.

"Minka? Hey. I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"No! You are _not_ sorry!" Minka screamed, her eyes starting to fill with tears. Minka was now moving away from the bathroom door, her lips quivering.

"I'm not doing anything," Mindy told her calmly, now holding onto the lock inside of the bathroom door.

Minka scrambled up to her feet, holding her hands out. "Please, you can get help! I can call someone!"

"You really think you can save yourself like _that_?" Mindy snarled. She then opened up the door. Minka backed away to a wall, looking up at the window.

_Maybe I can get out? _

Minka starts to reach for the window, her hand going towards the window.

Mindy readied her axe, smirking.

With a tight grip of the axe and a swing of the blade, Minka's wrist got cut up.

Minka shouted in pain, grabbing her hand. She was blinking away the tears in her eyes.

"You can't do this," Minka whimpered, looking down at her bleeding wrist. She then looked back up at the octoling. "You are a bitch, you know that, right?" Minka told her.

"Well, I thought you were a _bitch._ You gave away your location by doing stupid shit in this room, and now I've _found_ you." Mindy swung the axe again with anger, hitting her left ankle.

Minka cried out in pain. "Stop it!"

Mindy didn't respond. She kept hitting her in the same place, smiling as she does it.

Minka looks at her with fear, her screams filling the bathroom.

Mindy pulls away the axe, looking down at her.

"Nighty night, Minka."

A swing of an axe was the last thing Minka saw. After that, blackness.


End file.
